elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulrich Leland
|Base ID = }} Ulrich Leland is a Breton and the Captain of the Cheydinhal City Guard. Personality He is very unpopular with the citizens of Cheydinhal, including members of the City Guard, as he tends to levy excessively high fines and is known to have strict enforcement. It is proven he is corrupt in the quest "Corruption and Conscience," and he even threatens to "slap you in irons" if the Hero attempts to talk to him. Although if he is spoken to after Llevena tells him to follow the Hero, he will say, "I don't like being disturbed." Defense of Bruma If the quest "The Wayward Knight" is completed and the Oblivion Gate outside of Cheydinhal is closed during "Allies for Bruma," Count Andel Indarys will send Ulrich to aid Bruma and help close the Great Gate. However, if Corruption and Conscience has been completed, he will not be sent because he will have been arrested or killed based on the Hero's actions in the quest. If that happens, then the Count of Cheydinhal will send an ordinary soldier instead. Interactions Corruption and Conscience After asking around in Cheydinhal, the Hero will discover that the Captain of the Guard Ulrich Leland has been imposing excessive and inappropriate fines all over town. One of the citizens, Llevana Nedaren, is upset and plans to do something about it. Allies for Bruma This quest involves going to each major city in the province of Cyrodiil and appealing to the local Count or Countess for aid. The Daedra of Oblivion are innumerable—the soldiers of Bruma are not. The gates generally have no outstanding features compared with other randomized gates. Defense of Bruma With three out of four of the items, Martin informs the Hero of a very bold plan to obtain the final item required to open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise—a Great Sigil Stone obtained from a Great Oblivion Gate. Dialogue Corruption and Conscience Garrus's way: "Unless you relish the thought of decorating the end of my blade with your blood, I would get out of my sight." "You're really pushing it. Just keep disturbing me." Llevana's way: "I don't like being disturbed." :Follow Me "So, you say Llevana wishes to see me? Very well, lead on. This should prove amusing." (If spoken to again) "Keep leading." Conversations Corruption and Conscience Ulrich Leland: "So, Llevana, I hear you have something I'd want to see?" Llavana Nedaren: "Ulrich, how dare you walk in here like you don't know what's going on." Ulrich Leland: "Of course I know what's going on. What intrigues me is that you had the nerve to threaten me. I'm just curious to see what you've come up with." Llavana Nedaren: "Just because you run the law in this town doesn't put you above it. You're going to pay for what happened to Aldos." Ulrich Leland: "Aldos was a drunkard and a fool. He decided to draw a blade and attack a guard, so he paid the price." Llavana Nedaren: "You bastard! How many more people are going to "pay the price"? How many more have to die just so you can earn another gold coin?" Ulrich Leland: "I'm not going to stand here and debate this all night. You give me that evidence, and I'll consider not having you executed." Llavana Nedaren: "As you wish, Ulrich. Come my lovelies! Your feast has arrived!" Quotes *''"So, you're the famous Hero of Kvatch."'' – During "Allies for Bruma" *''"Get out of my way before I have you slapped in irons."'' *''"Come to gloat eh? Well you'll get no apology from me!"'' – In jail *''"You better hope I never get out of here."'' – In jail *''"Remorse? Ha!"'' – In jail Trivia *If "Corruption and Conscience" has been completed, Ulrich will appear in a cell in the Cheydinhal Jail, and if the count has agreed to send soldiers to help Bruma, Ulrich will act as if he has not been arrested, and uses the dialogue for Bruma, rather than the one he should use for the prison cell, e.g. he will talk as if he is waiting for the battle to commence, instead of acting hostile towards the Hero. It is fixed once the battle of Bruma has been completed. *His weapon of choice is a silver battle axe. *He, along with Viera Lerus, are the only two captains sent to Bruma if "Corruption and Conscience" is not completed. *Even though he is a guard (the captain, actually), he will never attempt to arrest the Hero should they have a bounty. Bugs *If killed by the daedra during "Defense of Bruma" quest, and the quest-line has been completed, when he dies, the message that the hero gets when they murder an innocent will appear shortly after his death, and the Crusader's Relics will lose their abilities. Appearances * de:Ulrich Leland es:Ulrich Leland ru:Ульрих Леланд Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters Category:Oblivion: Guard Captains